Braille
by blaiir
Summary: Lo había intentado todo pero nada pareció dar resultado. Frustrado, Himuro no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir luchando contra la ceguera de Atsushi y se dio por vencido. Ya no quería seguir sufriendo y tenía claro que su cercanía le hacía daño, pero no podía irse sin disculparse. Y sabía que la única manera de ser comprendido, sería hablando su mismo idioma.


**Notas: Hi there~ Tengo mucho que decir sobre esta historia así que voy a tratar de ser breve como para que las notas no queden más largas que el texto jaja.**

**En primer lugar, el título. Un amigo me dijo que lo cambie porque podía ser ofensivo para algunas personas. Así que quiero dejar en claro que definitivamente no es mi intención el ofender a nadie. Sé que la relación título-historia tampoco es muy fuerte, así que el simple motivo por el que no lo cambio es porque de ese título surgió la idea y meh~ Eso.**

**Lo otro que quería decir es que de verdad me costó mucho el trabajar con estos personajes. Hacía mucho que quería escribir algo de ellos, pero me encontré con que, en el caso de Murasakibara, hay una delgada, delgadísima línea entre el respeto por su personalidad y el OoC en donde se lo deja como un nene chiquito y en todo momento sentí que cosas normales como llorar, sonrojarse, reírse o lo que sea, en él quedaban sobreactuadas e incorrectas. Con Himuro me pasó algo similar, aunque no tanto como con Murasakibara. En definitiva, que no estoy del todo conforme con el resultado. **

**Pero ya está. Tenía muchas ganas de publicar algo nuevo y acá estoy. Espero que les guste un poquito al menos y no tener muchos errores.**

**(:**

Braille

.

.

El día estaba precioso. Había amanecido con algunas nubes pero ya sobre la tarde el cielo se mostraba completamente limpio. Para la época del año en que estaban las temperaturas tampoco eran tan bajas, así que podía decirse que nada podía salir mal. Y aún así, no podía ser más tensa la atmósfera en ese momento.

Hacía casi cinco minutos que se habían detenido en aquel lugar estratégicamente alejado de miradas ajenas y lo único que se oía entre ellos era el _crunch_ constante que emitía su compañero al masticar. Sabía perfectamente que de tratarse de otra persona, ya lo habrían mandado al demonio por su silencio e indecisión al hablar; pensar en la paciencia que él le tenía le hizo soltar una sonrisita de la que no fue consciente en un principio.

—Muro-chin está feliz.

Enseguida tuvo frente a él esa mirada despreocupada y una boca llena de migas. La sonrisa creció al igual que el calor agradable en todo su cuerpo.

—Sí, Atsushi. Estoy feliz porque estoy pensando en cosas agradables —dijo y trató de oírse seguro.

—Quiero que me digas y estar feliz también —exigió—. ¡Murochin no es el único que puede estar feliz! —Murasakibara juntó las cejas y alejó el paquete del cual estaba comiendo, como si aquello fuese la clave para que el otro hablara.

Himuro sintió ganas de besarlo en ese momento, pero se contuvo. Pese a ser un _gigante_, Atsushi se comportaba como un niño la mayoría del tiempo y sentía que no podía ir y simplemente besarlo porque lo deseaba. Pero por otro lado, comenzaba a desesperarse. Ya no sabía qué hacer e incluso había comenzado a creer que no era que Atsushi no comprendiera sus indirectas, sino que las ignoraba adrede porque no le interesaba o para no herirlo, en el mejor de los casos.

—Oye, Atsushi —comenzó, algo vacilante. Si se lo decía con palabras claras era imposible que lo pasara por alto. Eso podía ser tan bueno como malo—. Voy a decirte algo y necesito que me pongas atención, ¿está bien? —Pidió, sonriendo suavemente. Estaba aterrado.

—De acuerdo. Toma una _papita_. —Así, inclinado como estaba, Atsushi sacó una botana del paquete y la llevó a sus labios y Himuro no tuvo el corazón para rechazarla, pese a que muchas veces le había dicho que no le gustaban.

—Bien. He pensado mucho en esto y ya no tengo dudas… —explicó, aunque más parecía hablar consigo mismo—. Sólo me pregunto si es lo mejor decírtelo. —Se aseguró de que los ojos de Murasakibara siguieran fijos en él -lo que daba mayor posibilidad a que estuviera poniéndole atención-, y al notar en su mirada algo de curiosidad incluso, cerró los ojos y lo soltó:— Te quiero. —Al instante sintió como si el peso de dos _Murasakibaras_ se hubiera ido de sus hombros. No soportó más con los ojos cerrados y volvió a abrirlos, buscando los del otro.

—Muro-chin es muy lindo, también te quiero. —Fue su respuesta. Vio una sonrisa amable pintada en sus labios y a ella le siguieron varias palmaditas en la cabeza—. Toma otra papita.

No. Definitivamente eso no había funcionado tampoco.

.

.

Las vacaciones de verano estaban cerca. Luego de eso ya no sabía qué venía. Había aprendido muchas cosas en Yosen como jugador; también había encontrado más de lo que esperaba en otros aspectos.

Su mirada se dirigió a su compañero de equipo que estaba sentado a un lado suyo bajo un árbol del patio de la escuela. Como siempre, llevaba consigo un paquete de golosinas, las cuales parecían bastarle para ser feliz. Y pese a todo, sonrió al comprobar que él no entraba en esa felicidad. Atsushi no lo necesitaba, ni como compañero de juego ni como _nada_, mientras que por su lado era todo lo contrario.

—Cuando terminen las clases probablemente regrese a Estados Unidos —dejó caer, quizás en un intento desesperado de que el otro lo detuviera o le instara a cambiar de opinión. Pero eso no pasó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Murasakibara luego de hacer un ruidito raro con la boca, enfocándose en la bolsa en rebuscar en la bolsa en sus manos.

—Creo que lo que buscaba no está aquí —respondió, aunque más para sí—. Dime, Atsushi —susurró, serio—, ¿saldrías conmigo? —Definitivamente debía ser masoquista. Sin embargo, la respuesta que obtuvo le hizo casi saltar de su lugar y a su corazón comenzar a latir con fuerza.

—Claro que sí. Muro-chin siempre es bueno conmigo. _Salgamos_ a la tienda de dulces del centro comercial, hay descuentos hasta las seis.

La sonrisa que había crecido en su rostro quedó congelada. No tenía caso. Una risa amarga se escapó de sus labios y se puso de pie, sin percatarse de las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto, búscate a otro. ¡No quiero hablar más contigo! —Himuro no solía alzar la voz ni expresar emociones negativas, pero se sentía totalmente desbordado por la tristeza.

Había aprendido muchas cosas en Yosen, sí, pero también se había enfrentado a muchas otras cosas: la derrota, el no saberse suficiente, el haber perdido a Taiga -sabía que las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales entre ellos- y por último, se había enamorado de la última persona que podría llegar a corresponderle. Alejarse y olvidar todo aquello sería lo mejor.

—Aguarda, Muro-chin. —Oyó que Atsushi lo llamaba pero no se detuvo. Sólo cuando se sintió frenado por una de sus enormes manos tomándolo por el brazo se dio vuelta, ya con las mejillas húmedas. Cerrando con fuerza los ojos, lo empujó sólo consiguiendo hacerse él mismo hacia atrás.

—¡Déjame! ¡Te dije que ya no te quiero cerca! —No se detuvo a pensar que esas no habían sido sus palabras ni a ver la expresión en el rostro del otro. Tras sentir como aquella mano lo liberaba lentamente sólo pudo correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

.

.

Los días pasaron y también las semanas.

Le había sorprendido que Atsushi le hiciera caso y no volviera a acercarse a él.

En la escuela, había sido suficiente con que un día Atsushi apareciera sentado al otro lado del salón como para que el antiguo dueño del banco se cambiase al lugar del otro sin rechistar. Y en los entrenamientos no había sido fácil, pero nunca se habían mantenido tan alejados. Y tampoco había visto a Atsushi comportarse tan… poco _él_. Ni siquiera cuando jugaron contra Seirin en la _Winter Cup_. Lucía serio, adulto. Y comenzó a preguntarse si acaso no se había extralimitado en su comportamiento. Atsushi no tenía la culpa por no sentir lo mismo. Y no tenía ningún derecho a obligarlo a ello. Pero tampoco podía ignorar sus propios sentimientos y lo mucho que le dolía estar a su lado sin ser correspondido.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y le dolió aún más ver cómo la desviaba. Cuando acabó el entrenamiento de ese viernes, trató de acercarse a él en los vestuarios, pero fue ignorado. Y aquello lo devastó más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Lo intentó una última vez el lunes, pero sólo obtuvo una mirada dolida y un golpe en el hombro cuando pasó a su lado. Esa era la última semana de clases. Definitivamente ya nada lo ataba a Japón, por lo que arreglaría las cosas necesarias y luego hablaría con sus padres para volver a Estados Unidos.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar las cosas así. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Por eso, el viernes por la tarde tomó su celular y escribió con manos temblorosas: «Por favor, Atsushi, veámonos mañana en las canchas que están cerca de la escuela. Ya no volveré a molestarte después de eso. Estaré ahí a las 2, te esperaré hasta las 4». Tras asegurarse que el mensaje fue enviado correctamente, apagó el aparato. No quería enfrentarse a una respuesta negativa y tampoco a un silencio, porque una parte suya realmente no esperaba una aceptación.

Pese a haberse dormido tarde, despertó temprano al día siguiente. Era perfecto. Se puso de pie y tras tender su cama buscó un cambio de ropa y entró al baño. Una ducha caliente era lo que necesitaba para empezar bien la mañana. Cuando acabó se dispuso a desayunar. Aún había tiempo. Cerca del mediodía salió de la casa. Era temprano aún, sí, pero antes de ir al encuentro (o no) con Atsushi, debía pasar por otro sitio antes. Sólo esperaba no quedarse con todos los sentimientos dentro y que Atsushi fuera, porque de no ser así, no sabía si aún yéndose al fin del mundo podría superar aquello. Trató de no pensar en eso _todavía_ y se enfrentó al que sería otro día soleado.

Le faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar a las canchas y aún quedaba media hora para las dos de la tarde. Se preguntó si acaso sería una situación como la de las películas y Atsushi llegaría justo luego de que él se fuera. Por eso decidió de antemano que lo esperaría hasta que su última esperanza de verlo llegar se hubiera ido.

Por eso, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se halló con esa figura conocida apoyada contra los alambres que enmarcaban la cancha, en la parte exterior. Tenía los brazos cruzados y aunque miraba hacia el otro lado, alcanzaba a ver lo enfurruñado que lucía. Suspiró. No sabía qué lo había llevado a estar ahí tanto tiempo antes, pero al menos había ido, aunque luciera tan molesto. Se acercó a paso lento y se detuvo a su lado.

—Hola —murmuró.

Murasakibara volteó hacia él y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Hola.

Se hicieron largos segundos de silencio y Himuro optó por tenderle la bolsa que había cargado todo el camino.

—Es para ti —dijo, pese a que era evidente.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Murasakibara, aún sin tomarla. Parecía desconfiado.

—Sólo tómalo, por favor —insistió. Y tras conseguirlo, volvió a hablar— Tú no tenías la culpa. No quise gritarte y nada de lo que dije era cierto… A nadie querría tener más cerca. —Lo último lo dijo más en un susurro para sí mismo que por dar a conocer ese hecho—. Sólo quería que oyeras eso antes de irme.

En ese momento Murasakibara terminó de desatar el paquetito que había dentro de la bolsa y Himuro pudo ver su rostro llenarse de sorpresa y sus ojos ponerse brillantes.

Atsushi estaba en todo su derecho de no querer escucharlo, por eso pensó que aquella era, quizás, la única manera en que aceptaría sus disculpas. Era una sencilla tabla de chocolate negro con un «_lo siento_» escrito con perfecta caligrafía en chocolate blanco.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo cuando los ojos del más alto buscaron los suyos. Ya no había rastro de enfado en ellos, aunque tampoco sabía definir qué era aquello en su mirada. Ver sus mejillas algo rojas sería seguramente uno de los mejores recuerdos que se llevara.

—¿Es para comer? —La pregunta le sacó una sonrisita sincera. Que ya no lo mirara con odio era suficiente para él.

—Claro, es tuyo —dijo. Y a continuación, en lugar de comérselo él, lo vio partir una de las esquinas acercándola a sus labios.

—Ten un trocito. —Al igual que la vez anterior, no pudo negarse y tras sonreírle en agradecimiento, le dio una mordida al chocolate. Era delicioso, al menos no se había equivocado en eso. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se sorprendió de nueva cuenta al ver a Atsushi al borde de las lágrimas y con los labios muy apretados. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, la mano libre de su compañero se posó en su cuello, impulsándolo hacia él mientras unía sus labios.

Fue sólo el contacto rígido, aunque por varios segundos, pero eso bastó para que su corazón se disparara a mil por hora.

—¿Qué… Qué fue eso, Atsushi? —preguntó cuando pudo hablar de nuevo. Se reprendió. Si aquello era un sueño, acababa de ganarse el pase a despertar.

—Muro-chin es muy injusto. —Atsushi volvió a hablar en su tono habitual. Tenía el mentón pegado al pecho y el rostro cubierto por su cabello, pero por su altura, alcanzaba a ver cómo presionaba con fuerza los ojos. Su mano pasando hoscamente por éstos, le confirmaron que estaba llorando—. Te digo que también te quiero, que sí quiero que seamos _novios_ y luego me dices que me aleje, que no me quieres cerca y que te irás.

Himuro se quedó de piedra con lo que oyó. ¿De verdad había pasado todo eso? No, la pregunta correcta sería si acaso así había interpretado todo Atsushi. Al parecer así era y aunque sonara desagradable, ver llorar a ese gigante por ello le llenaba de una calidez enorme.

—Atsushi —llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Alzó una mano y trató de apartar el brazo de su rostro pero no lo consiguió tampoco.

—¡No! No miraré a Muro-chin hasta que me prometa que no se irá a ninguna parte —dijo y seguidamente volteó para quedar de cara al alambre, dándole la espalda.

Y ya sin pensarlo demasiado, Himuro lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la mejilla a su espalda.

—Si tú quieres que me quede, entonces no iré a ningún lado —dijo bajito.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, dudoso.

—De verdad. —Murasakibara comenzó a voltear pero él se negó a soltarlo, aunque aflojó el agarre para darle más libertad de movimiento. Su expresión se ablandó cuando vio rastros de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios. Atsushi siempre sería Atsushi—. ¿Y tú de veras me quieres? —Fue su turno de preguntar. Se sentía feliz, pero también estaba entregando todo en aquella pregunta.

—Muro-chin no me entiende. Dije que sí —murmuró. Y otra vez, ese adorable rojo en sus mejillas.

Sonrió abiertamente sin poder evitarlo y subió ambos brazos para cruzarlos tras su cuello.

—Tienes razón, lamento no haber comprendido lo que querías decirme. —Poniéndose en puntas de pie y haciendo algo de presión con sus brazos para que se inclinara, limpió con su lengua los rastros de chocolate y luego le dio un rápido beso en los labios— Pero te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para mejorar eso de ahora en adelante.

Se había equivocado. Sí tenía una razón para quedarse… Y era la mejor de todas.

* * *

**Al igual que en «Motivaciones»: _finales cutres si los hay :D_**


End file.
